Surprise
by Duochanfan
Summary: Long time enemies Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter meet at the podium during graduation. Will they fight, what ever happens someone will be surprised by it.


**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here is a one-shot for you all. I hope you all like it. I love writing it. It was funny. Well happy reading.**

**Surprise**

This was it; it was finally time to show everyone what the other meant to them. They planned it out, tomorrow was the day the school was to find out the truth.

It was the day of the leaving ceremony. Draco was at the podium giving the school the Slytherins leaving speech. It came to an end and he stood there, it was time for the Gryffindor speaker to come up and give their speech. It was Harry Potter; he walked up on the stage and started to walk towards the podium where Draco Malfoy stood waiting.

The teachers and students stood and sat with waiting breath at what these two all time enemies would do to each other. Both Draco and Harry wore smirks on their faces, as Harry walked ever towards the podium. Those that could see them wondered what the smirks hid, what curse or hex would be thrown by them both.

The teachers didn't know what to do as Harry finally reached the podium. Should they make Draco and Harry stand next to each other, they were two of the most famous and well know enemies to ever grace the hall of Hogwarts; Severus Snape and Sirius Black were also on that list.

"Well Potter," Draco said with all the arrogance of a true Malfoy. He stood straight and the smirk was still on his face.

Harry smirked back and said, "Malfoy, I think its time to end this once and for all, don't you?"

Draco gave a soft aristocratic snort and replied, "Well it has been three years, if I remember correctly Potter."

Harry's smirk went to a smile and he said, "Yeah three years, unbelievable isn't it."

The students and teachers were confused as to what the two were on about. They were standing next to each other without throwing a hex or a curse let alone an insult towards each other. What was going on what are they planning to do to each other?

An arm came up from both of them, was it going to be a physical fight. "I've had enough of waiting Malfoy. Have you yet?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with humour.

"Oh yes I am." Arms came around the other and they pulled each other close. Lips met in a passion filled kiss.

Gasps of surprise could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Mummers of how this could be started, to over take the gasping students and teachers. The teachers had stood up while the two were talking. The students and teachers eyes and mouths were wide open in shock.

"Well that was a nice change wasn't it, Harry," Draco asked, as he and Harry pulled apart from each other when the need for air became necessary.

"Yeah it was nice," Harry replied, smiling. "I have been waiting to do that for three years," he added.

"Glad we aren't enemies anymore aren't you," Draco asked with a smirk that once more graced his face.

"Yep, surprise everyone," Harry shouted out, as he looked around at the shocked faces on those that were in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood frozen from his place at the head table. His face was frozen in a state of shock. McGonagall walked over to him and gave a poke to try and rouse him from his shocked state. The poke sent him falling; he landed on his chair then fell off only to land face down on the floor stiff as a board. McGonagall looked around at everyone and shrugged her shoulders.

Harry turned and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "I don't believe it Dumbledore didn't know something," he said incredulous

"He died of shock," Draco exclaimed, as he looked at Harry and then went back to looking at Dumbledore's stiff, dead as a door nail, body.

"It wouldn't have happened if he had learned to keep his nose out of other people's business," came the biting words of one Professor Severus Snape, as he sat back down on his chair.

"Oh well, no more damn twinkle of those sodding blue eyes of his. Also no bloody know it all smirk from him," McGonagall said a little cheerfully. She levitated his body and took it to the Hospital Wing to await burial.

Dumbledore was buried next to the grounds of Hogwarts. Unfortunately for the teachers and students he had became a ghost hunting the castle. He went from room to room learning all of the secrets of the students and teachers. Like the fact that Severus Snape's favourite colour is Gryffindor red, and that he actually like Sirius Black. He would never be shocked to death, well a second death, again.

Harry and Draco went down in history to be the only people that were able to keep a secret from the annoying twinkle eyed ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. They eventually got married; it was a beautiful ceremony away from that twinkle eyed ghost. Soon enough they had a small army of children to contend with, though Harry hated the morning sickness that came with being pregnant.

Everyone lived, and huntedly happily ever after.

The End

**Did you like it did you all find it a little funny, please review me and tell me what you all thought of it. i look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you for reading this fic. Love you all!**


End file.
